The Good Old Days
by aka chy
Summary: The adventures of Spottedpaw, Duskpaw, and Pebblepaw of BrookClan. The three learn about who they are and who they want to be due to their encounters. Based on characters of the warriors roleplay forum "Clans of Vere".


The Good Old Days

Adventures of Spottedpaw, Duskpaw, and Pebblepaw

The Good Old Days is inspired by the some of the cats of BrookClan at the Clans of Vere warrior cats forum. I have received full permission from Silvar, the creator of Duskpaw and Pebblepaw, to use her cats. This will be a group of short stories on how the apprentices spend there days. There is no found limit to how many adventures I will write.

**Meet the Adventurers **

**Name: **Spottedpaw **  
Gender: **Tom **  
Age: **9 Moons **  
Rank: **Medicine Cat Apprentice **  
Clan: **BrookClan **  
Appearance: **Spottedpaw is a long-haired, usual size tom. His pelt is chocolate brown with light brown spots here and there. Light brown spots are on his tail, his flanks, and his ears. His chest and belly are fully light brown, along with his right forepaw. The rest of him is his normal chocolate color. Lime green eyes contrast well with his fur color. Finally, his nose and paw pads are pure black.

**Personality: **Many cats find Spottedpaw to be inquisitive and friendly, perfect for his role in clan life. The tom enjoys being outside of the clan rivalries, for he greatly dislikes fighting. However, Spottedpaw can defend himself when needed. He usually goes through actions gently, but he will raise his voice if you argue with his medical diagnosis and estimated recovery time. Obviously, the medicine cat has a bit of a temper. Other than that, Spottedpaw remains to be seen as a kind cat.

**Spottedpaw's History: **  
Spottedpaw's parents expected him to be enthusiastic about becoming a warrior apprentice. However, unlike other kits, he would stay out of play fights and not discuss becoming a warrior. Actually, he stated he didn't like fighting, so his parents got worried. They were talking it over with the leader, when the medicine overheard. The medicine cat joined the conversation and asked if they could take Spottedkit as an apprentice.

**Name:** Pebblepaw**  
Gender:** Female**  
Age:** 15 moons**  
Rank:** Apprentice**  
Clan:** BrookClan**  
Appearance:** Pebblepaw's body size is medium-small. Many cats underestimate her ability to defend herself and fight because of how she looks. But if a cat were to look close enough, they would see how well-built Pebblepaw is, muscles strengthened over her lifetime. She has a fairly long tail, and large paws. Pebblepaw's ears look large compared to her head, but in reality they are the same size as a regular cat's.

Pebblepaw's main fur color is a blinding white. It seems as though StarClan dipped her tail in bluish-gray and light brown spots. The same pattern appears on Pebblepaw's muzzle. Her fur is short everywhere on her body, but strangely long on her chest and underbelly in comparison. Her eyes are a golden color.

**Personality:** Pebblepaw _is not_ the kind of cat you want to get on your bad side. Anybody she doesn't like is always greeted with harsh tones, glares, hisses, and just a downright rude attitude. Pebblepaw seems to carry this confident air around her, and shows no signs of losing it. She isn't easily angered, but if a cat says the wrong thing to her face, then they will regret it.

On the other hand, when Pebblepaw isn't around someone she absolutely despises, she seems to be a completely different cat. Although she is always snappy, she refrains from lashing out at others when she actually likes them.

Pebblepaw is caring when one of her clanmates is hurt, especially kits. The young she-cat wants kits. She could care less if there were an injured full-grown cat on her territory- they're adults, they can take care of themselves, right?

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**Name:** Duskpaw**  
Gender:** Female**  
Age:** 15 Moons**  
Rank:** Apprentice**  
Clan:** BrookClan**  
Appearance:** Duskpaw is the runt of the litter. She is small and looks very vulnerable. She has short legs, and, like her sister, Pebblepaw, has big paws. Duskpaw's tail is longer than usual for a cat her size. Her muscles are well-defined.

Duskpaw's fur is like the polar opposite of her sister's. It is bluish-gray. She has some white around the base of her tail, but they look more like faded splotches than anything else. Her fur, though, like her Pebblepaw's, is short in length except on her belly and chest fur. Duskpaw's eyes are an ice blue.

**Personality:** To sum up Duskpaw in one word, it would be skittish. She is timid and afraid, due to her separation anxiety from Pebblepaw she developed as a kit. Duskpaw hasn't really opened up to any cat except her sister, and doesn't feel comfortable except when she can see Pebblepaw.

When Duskpaw is alone with her sister, though, she is completely different. She is talkative and open. She is still easily frightened, but it is obvious that she feels safer in the presence of Pebblepaw. Duskpaw doesn't get easily angered or annoyed, but when she does, she would just sit and glare at whatever made her feel that way.

* * *

**History of Pebblepaw & Duskpaw:** Pebblepaw was actually born a kittypet, named Speckles. Duskpaw was actually born a kittypet, named... well, Dusk. Their mother, Frosty, were the only cat they knew other than each other. Since their father was a rogue who ran off after being with Frosty for about a week, they never knew a father. Once they were weaned off milk, Speckles and Dusk were separated from their mother, never to see her again. They were traumatized.

Speckles and Dusk were both sold to the same home, since Dusk developed separation anxiety from Speckles. The two grew up and soon lost the pain they felt for their mother. Both of them were pampered by their Twoleg, who didn't seem to have a mate or kits. She always fed them on time and let them out. Both cats thought that they had the real life.

But one day, that all changed. Turns out that their Twoleg thought it would be a great idea to enter Speckles and Dusk into a cat show. The two had never seen so many cats before. Dusk, always the fearful one of the two, wouldn't leave Speckle's side. This became a problem when it was her turn. Dusk hissed and spat at any Twoleg who came near her. Soon the officials were forced to skip her and move onto Speckles.

Speckles passed with flying colors. She won third prize, not bad for a beginner. After Dusk and Speckles were put their cat carrier, their Twoleg left them alone to go to the bathroom. But then tragedy struck. Another Twoleg, jealous that his cat had lost to Speckles, grabbed the carrier and made a break for it. Dusk screeched in terror, while Speckles started yowling with rage. How dare he have the nerve to do that!

As the Twoleg ran out into the open, he tripped, and fell. The carrier broke open, and, terror-stricken, Dusk made a break for it. Yowling at her to wait, Speckles bolted after her. The two ran for a long time before Speckles finally tackled her sister to make her stop, and pointed out that no Twoleg nests were to be found anymore.

The two wandered alone for a while, until they came along a strong cat-scent. Now, being only about 15 moons old, Speckles and Dusk had no idea how dangerous their situation could be. Without hesitation, the two crossed the border to BrookClan.

Soon Dusk began to get unnerved. She jumped at every noise, and pressed herself so close to Speckles that she was actually slowed down. Soon, their luck faded away as a patrol found the two lost kittypets. They were immediately surrounded. All Dusk could do was crouch in absolute fear, unable to move. Speckles tried to negotiate with the patrol. She explained why they were out there and asked for directions. Unlucky for the two sisters, the leader of the patrol was a very rude cat. He sneered at them and took them in as prisoners.


End file.
